


Guilt Trip

by VivArney



Category: Mission: Impossible (TV 1988)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivArney/pseuds/VivArney





	Guilt Trip

"Have I missed something?"  
Those words ring in my mind  
As vague, half-distorted images  
Flit in and out of my thoughts.

The things I've done in the last few hours  
Keep running together into a muddle.  
Like a film shown at the wrong speed.  
Will I ever be able to make sense of it all?

My questions bring only understanding smiles  
The others tell me not to worry - it's all over now  
But, then I see the bruises on Shannon's neck  
And remember I put them there.

My God, I almost killed a man!  
I would have if Jim hadn't stepped in the way  
If Max hadn't held me back  
I still can't believe it all happened.

But in my dreams, the memories flood back...  
The needle's sting, darkness, whirling bits of color,  
A lioness charges her prey and Westerly's voice.  
What he orders must be done! I must obey!

And now, Westerly's dead, thank God.  
Mauled by lions at the zoo.  
A terrible end, but fitting  
Until I realize...

It could have been me.


End file.
